


Solitary Pleasure

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-05
Updated: 2000-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's weird behavior draws more than just the truth from Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> RatB February 2000 Challenge  
> To Aqualegia for all the encouragement and advice... and for being such a good friend. You make a great sounding wall. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Masturbation will make you go blind, Mulder."

Krycek had the pleasure of seeing Mulder jump about three feet in the air, practically falling off the old leather couch where he had been preoccupied with his solitary pleasure. The grunts and groans of simulated lust from the VCR filled the stunned silence as Mulder's expression turned from shock to guilt to... to something else entirely that Krycek couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Only if the cum hits me in the face."

Krycek stared at Mulder for a heartbeat as the retort settled between them and then a mischievous smile melted the intense expression.

"You reckon you could shoot that far?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out."

Krycek pursed his lips feeling, suddenly, very hot and very uncomfortable under that knowing gaze. He gave a tight smile, eyes crinkling, momentarily, in amusement. Anger he had expected; annoyance that this enjoyable solo session had been interrupted but not this. A strange smile was teasing the corners of Mulder's luscious mouth. Krycek swallowed as it became all too clear what Mulder was trying to do.

"This some new game of yours?"

Mulder grinned, watching a pink tongue sneak out to tease suddenly dry lips, making them glisten. Those lips formed new words and Mulder had to force his mind away from the sight and back to the sound.

"Go fuck with somebody else's mind, Mulder."

"It's not your mind I'm interested in."

This time Krycek stiffened, his back going rigid. If he had any doubts before then they had just been thrown to the wind.

"You are one sick bastard, Mulder."

"Am I?"

Confusion crossed the pretty face, narrowing the eyes to green slivers, parting those ripe, glistening lips. Mulder watched from the safety of the couch as Krycek tried to make sense of the back-handed compliment he had been paid. The slight smile returned. Time to ignore Mulder's little game and get down to business... before the thoughts that had often tumbled around his head led him into something he wasn't too sure he could handle.

"I came here to..."

"You haven't _come_ yet."

A hint of anger behind the tight expression was quickly subdued.

"I have to give to you..."

"I have something for you, too."

The tightly reined in anger vented itself suddenly.

"Where the fuck do you get off, Mulder..."

"Hopefully on you."

****

Mulder watched as even more heat rose upon the already flushed skin, his hazel eyes cataloging all the signs of Krycek's unwanted desire; the shallow, uneven breathing; the soft sheen of perspiration... those beautiful eyes, dilated, darting everywhere about the room, refusing to meet Mulder's own. He wanted to look down and see if there was a tell-tale bulge in those skin tight jeans but, instead, he smiled as Krycek fidgeted uncomfortably, longing for the opportunity to reach down and adjust himself, to make room for the swelling flesh.

"I'm out of here.."

"Can't take the heat?" Mulder leaned back, spreading his legs wider apart... invitingly wider apart. "You know you want me."

"No." The husky voice seemed uncertain despite the negative response.

Mulder smiled, his hand moving lower to rub in small circles over the exposed head of his sizable erection, eyes closing as a wave of pleasure washed over him, head tilting back to expose the long column of vulnerable throat. He smiled as he heard a small gasp, opened his eyes to capture his intended partner. With quick, effortless movement he pushed up from the couch to circle his frozen prey like a sure-footed predator.

****

Krycek stiffened further as Mulder disappeared behind him, his mind caught between fight or flight; frozen like a rabbit in the headlights of an approaching car. He let out another gasp as fingers trailed through the short dark hairs at the nape of his neck, the touch sending shivers of expectation down his spine. Hands reached over his shoulder grabbing the collar of his leather jacket, pulling it down off his unresisting body. He heard the heavy jacket drop to the floor. The fingers returned, lightly trailing down the bumps of his spine, sending licks of energy sparking through to his nerve endings. He found himself arching, unsure whether he was trying to pull away from the touch or ease the path as they traveled to the waistband of his jeans.

"You want a confession, Mulder? Is this what this is all about?"

He shivered uncontrollably as those agile fingers began to tease the shirt from his jeans.

"Okay. I killed your father. Do you hear me? I shot him in his own bathroom while you were flying high as a kite in the lounge. And do you know what? I'd do it again."

Krycek barely noticed that the fingers had withdrawn, unable to halt the flow of words as they spilled from his lips.

"What was it you said? About my moral dipstick being two drops short of bone dry? You know, you have a way with words... ought to be a writer.

Krycek stopped, realizing he was starting to babble. A coldness crept across him, dissipating the heat from those fingers.

"That _paragon of virtue_ ; that... respectable old man you called your father was nothing but a lying, murdering piece of shit who spent most of his life sending innocent people to their deaths... or worse. Like... like a Nazi doctor in a concentration camp. His moral dipstick was drier than the Sahara and I killed him because he was weak and because he was about to throw you to the wolves."

Krycek stopped abruptly, shocked by his confession; even more shocked that he had revealed his true feelings for Fox Mulder. He closed his eyes and prayed the other man was too angry to have heard the last part. The tape in the VCR came to an end plunging the room into silence apart from the sounds of Krycek's harsh breathing. From Mulder there was nothing. Alex bit his lower lip, back straightening as he waited for the blows, expecting some form of retaliation, some return to the normal pattern of violence between them. He jumped, startled by the finger that stroked across one firm denim- clad ass cheek. Warm breath against his ear; a warm, naked body pressed against his back.

"I know."

He began to tremble as the softly spoken words were breathed into his ear just before the lobe was gently nipped between sharp teeth.

"Oh shit. Haven't you...? Oh God. Haven't you heard a word I said?"

Krycek groaned as the hand swept round his hip to massage his hardening flesh, his body melting into the heat of the man pressed against him. In sudden desperation, Krycek pulled away, shoving the hand aside and turning to face his tormentor.

"Mulder. I killed your fucking father. I killed..."

"I know."

Krycek's face crumpled at the soft, acceptance in the handsome face.

"Oh God," he moaned, "What do you want from me?"

"All of you. Every last inch."

Krycek shook his head, slowly, from side to side, murmuring softly.

"No. I-I don't think I can... I don't know how..."

"You can... and I do."

Mulder stepped back into Krycek's personal space and traced one finger along the jawline, watching as the long dark lashes flickered over eyes wet with unshed tears. Stroking across the now dry lips, Mulder leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss, hovering over the mouth, tongue skimming the soft surface.

"Mulder."

A sigh caressed him, his name breathed into his own mouth as he deepened this first kiss, hands reaching up to gently cup the angelic face. He felt a fine trembling beneath his finger tips, his mouth parting from the sensuous lips to kiss away the frown of uncertainty that creased between the wide- spaced, lust-darkened eyes. With gentle movements, Mulder petted Krycek as if he were a frightened deer ready to take flight. With deft movements he eased open the jeans, pushing them down the narrow hips until they dropped of their own accord then slowly lowered himself to his knees, worshiping every inch of the exposed flesh with his mouth and tongue until he reached his destination.

With hands lightly grasping Krycek's hips, Mulder began to lick the tumescent flesh, tracing the path of the thick vein from root to head. His tongue teased into the slit, eliciting a gasp from above. In his peripheral vision he could see Krycek clench and unclench his fist as the man fought the temptation to grab Mulder's head and force that mouth harder against him. Mulder knew just what to do to take away the last vestiges of control from the man above him. He opened his lips wide and swallowed Krycek's hardened flesh, teeth grazing along the length, hearing Krycek cry out as he was sucked into the heat of Mulder's mouth. It did not take long.

"Mulder? Mulder? Stop! I... I'm..."

Mulder held on tight as Krycek tried to pull away, swallowing quickly with each pulse of fluid. He felt Krycek's weight bear down upon him, felt the knees start to buckle and maneuvered Alex until he could let him sink down onto the couch. With swift, sure movements Mulder covered the satiated body with his own, rubbing his own still- hard erection against the spent body. With just a few more thrusts he tensed, gasping out his own release as his seed pulsed between their tight- pressed bodies.

Mulder shifted his weight and collapsed with a sigh next to his lover. They remained that way for a long time, seated quietly side-by-side, lost in their own inner thoughts.

Eventually, Mulder smiled and reached out to lay his hand possessively upon the firmly muscled thigh. He hadn't expected it to be so good; hadn't expected Alex to respond so easily. Hell. He hadn't meant to try and seduce the man in the first place. What was it Krycek had said 'This some new game of yours?'. Yes. It had started out as a game; a new way to antagonize his 'enemy'. A way to regain the upper hand after being found in such an embarrassing situation but, on reflection, he wasn't sure who had won. From the contented smile toying about the relaxed face Mulder wondered whether they had *both* come out on top in this round.

The smile became a grin. Solitary pleasure had its advantages but the feel of another body pressed so tightly against his own was so much more exciting. Perhaps a rematch was in order.

His hand began to gently massage the firm muscle, gradually dipping to stroke the soft inner thigh. A creak of old leather told him Krycek had turned his head to face him. For a long time there was silence and then a soft, husky voice reached him.

"You really are a bastard, Mulder."

"I know."

THE END

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DATE: 5th March 2000


End file.
